QUALITY TIME
by uchiruno
Summary: My New Life with Sasuke-kun II / FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY 2013 / "Adakah alasan lain jika aku ini bohong, Sasuke-kun?" /"Aku bisa mempercayaimu soal ini 'kan?" / "Kaa-san pasti akan sangat merindukanmu!" / "Daisuke, yang namanya main lego itu seperti ini!" / "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." / "Hah, kurasa malaikat kecil ini sudah mengubahmu juga ya." / READ AND REVIEW? :3


Seorang ayah muda dengan pakaian _shinobi_ ditambah _katana_ yang senantiasa terikat di samping tubuhnya –melangkah cepat menuju kediamannya yang saat ini terasa penuh dengan cinta. Seolah tak sabar bertatap muka dengan keluarga kecilnya, ia sedikit berlari di saat distrik Uchiha sudah terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Ia segera meraih pintu kayu rumahnya dan membukanya cepat.

"_Tadaima._"

Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya dahinya menyirit –memperjelas rasa herannya. Hm, kemana sambutan hangat dari Sang Istri yang selalu ada dan juga sosok malaikat kecilnya yang menyambutnya dengan tawa sambil merangkak dan mulai berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Mata _onyx_nya langsung tertuju pada lorong rumahnya yang sepi. Ia menapaki sisi rumahnya dan membawa dirinya ke ruang tengah mereka dan-

_-bingo! _

Di sanalah ia –melihat wanitanya dengan buah hati mereka tengah berbaring di atas sofa yang menghadap ke arah halaman samping rumah mereka. Kaca pintu halaman terlihat sedikit dibuka meski musim dingin mulai menyambut hari.

"Sakura?"

Yang disebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya –ke sumber suara yang menggemakan namanya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_? _Okaeri_!" ucapnya lembut. Tubuh mungilnya yang sempat berbaring pun langsung bangkit. Ia juga langsung memangku Si Kecil yang rupanya sedang tengkurap nyaman di atas tubuh ibundanya.

"Melamun, eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan rompi _shinobi_ dan juga _katana_ yang terikat di pakaiannya. "Apa yang mengusikmu?" tanyanya lagi seraya sebelumnya tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari orang yang ditanyanya.

"_Ano_, aku sendiri bingung bagaimana bicaranya. Bagaimana dengan rapatmu hari ini? Apakah Naruto ada menyinggung masalah misi selanjutnya?" Sakura sedikit berbasa-basi –sekaligus menampakkan rasa perhatiannya pada Sang Suami.

Sasuke pun lekas menggeleng. Ia meletakkan _katana_nya baik-baik di atas meja dekat televisi diletakkan. Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Dengan sigap tangannya pun langsung mengambil alih Si Kecil yang ada dipangkuan wanita bersurai merah muda itu dan dengan lembut ia mengecup pelan pipi gembul putranya.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada, sepertinya akan libur dari misi untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tumben menanyakan misi," ucap Sasuke apa adanya.

Garis bibir pria itu sedikit tertarik –membentuk seulas senyuman takkala Daisuke –putranya itu menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya sambil merancau tak jelas ingin berkata apa. Sungguh membuat Sasuke gemas pada sosok mungil ini.

Sasuke sejenak menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang di luar biasanya. "Hn?" –seolah Sasuke bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu entah ini kabar baik atau buruk bagimu. Aku mungkin akan meninggalkanmu dan Daisuke untuk beberapa saat."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto always belongs to MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku **

**.**

**Genre : Family**

**.**

**Setting : Canon or Semi-canon (?)**

**.**

**OOC Sasuke (maybe) and OC (Daisuke) **

**.**

**My New Life With Sasuke-kun II sequel, request from Raditiya :D**

**.**

**SPECIAL**

**FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**QUALITY TIME **

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau serius?"

"Adakah alasan lain jika aku ini bohong, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di tepi ranjangnya terlihat gelisah –wajahnya cukup menunjukkan perasaannya itu. Bola mata _onyx_nya mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak jelas sambil membawa barang di dalam dekapannya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti sesaat. Kepalanya pun menoleh dan menatap lekat Sasuke yang masih mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku bisa mempercayaimu soal ini 'kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke terdiam –entah menjawab apa. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa meyakinkan Sakura jika ia sendiri tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Bahu pria itu terangkat dan terdengar helaan nafas berat.

"Habisnya bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak ada pilihan, Sasuke!" Sakura pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia melirik sekilas putranya yang sedang berdiri di dalam _box_nya –berpegang pada sisi _box_ dan kakinya terlihat melangkah kecil.

Melihatnya membuat Sakura meringis. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah memikirkan bagaimana yang terbaik bagi semua.

Sasuke pun berdecak kesal. "Lagi pula kenapa _Dobe_ harus mengirimmu sih?"

"Itu memang tugasku. Banyak orang membutuhkanku Sasuke. Ya..mengingat Tsunade-_sama_ yang sudah tidak bisa leluasa lagi menjalani misi kemana-kemari."

"Bagaimana jika aku antar saja dia malam ini ke rumah _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ ya?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Jangan!" tolak pria yang masih termenung di posisinya.

Sesaat kembali terputar dalam benaknya kejadian dimana ia membawa putra kesayangannya itu bermain di rumah mertuanya. Tanpa ia duga sebelumnya ternyata mertuanya itu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi gemas mereka jauh lebih parah dari sahabat bodohnya –Naruto.

Waktu itu ia memang berkunjung bersama Sakura untuk makan malam di sana atas dasar undangan mertuanya. Lalu, di sana pun Daisuke terus-terusan menangis karena disuguhi oleh wajah kakeknya dengan ekspresi wajah menyeramkan –baginya dan juga bagaimana suara Mebuki –ibu mertuanya menggelegar membuat Daisuke menangis karena kaget.

Kehebohan tak henti-hentinya berpacu di kediaman Haruno dan semenjak itu jujur saja Sasuke kapok untuk membawa anaknya berkunjung ke sana –bukannya sombong, hanya saja tak tega melihat darah dagingnya menjerit –menangis sampai sesegukkan karena keisengan mertuanya yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Biar aku saja yang bertanggung jawab," ucap Sasuke dengan lantang.

Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, jujur saja masih ada rasa khawatir yang mengusiknya. Ia pun menaruh lembaran dokumen yang sedari tadi hinggap dalam dekapannya di atas meja riasnya dan kemudian menghampiri Sasuke –duduk di sampingnya dan mengecup pelan pipi tirus pria tampan itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_."

**.**

**.**

**QUALITY TIME**

**.**

**.**

Ibu muda yang baru saja selesai merapikan meja makannya kini tengah menguncir rapi rambutnya dan mengecek kembali deretan kalimat yang ia tulis di kertas –yang kini menempel di pintu lemari pendingin makanan mereka.

_Emerald _cerahnya meneliti cepat dan kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya –segera mengambil tas ransel putih gading yang ia letakkan di kursi meja makannya. Akhirnya pandangannya kembali tertuju pada suaminya yang kini tengah menggendong buah hati mereka berdua.

"Benar kau yakin?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke menghempaskan nafasnya kasar. "Kau memangnya tidak percaya padaku, hn?" jawabnya sedikit ketus. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah pertanyaan Sakura yang kesebelas kali. Dari saat mereka bangun, makan, sampai saat ini Sakura terus menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Habisnya hanya saja aku tak tega. Kau 'kan belum terbiasa Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn. Tak apa, hitung-hitung belajar."

Sakura pun berjalan melewati Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapurnya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tenang di sana dan tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Jujur saja, rasanya berat kali ini meninggalkan rumah."

Rambut merah mudanya sedikit menutupi wajahnya akibat kepalanya yang menunduk –ditopang oleh kedua tangannya yang menumpu di pahanya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran suaminya.

Kemarin saat Sakura sedang asik bermain bersama Daisuke di halaman rumahnya, datanglah seorang utusan _Hokage_ dan mengatakan jika Naruto –sahabat mereka itu –mempercayakan misi kali ini kepada Sakura. Sakura adalah satu-satunya ninja medis yang akan dikirim ke Suna. Rupanya lagi-lagi Suna mendapatkan serangan dan Gaara –yang menjadi _Kazekage_ di sana otomatis akan langsung meminta bantuan Naruto yang kini sudah resmi diangkat menjadi seorang _Hokage_.

Sakura tersentak dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu ia merasakan tangan besar dan hangat mengusap bahunya pelan. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dan yang ia dapatkan saat ini adalah lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir tipisnya.

"Pergilah," bisik Sasuke pelan yang akhirnya langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Sakura pun langsung mengangguk mantap dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Daisuke yang tengah ikut anteng terduduk santai di atas sofa sambil mengemut ibu jarinya diajak oleh Sasuke untuk mengantar kepergian _Kaa-san_nya.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut manis oleh putranya. Eh –hampir saja Daisuke malah ingin memasukkan tangan ayahnya itu ke dalam mulutnya yang akhirnya berhasil dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang langsung malah sedikit menarik putranya dan menuntunnya turun dari sofa.

Daisuke menggenggam erat jari telunjuk Sasuke dan berjalan dengan terbata-bata mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di depannya. Sakura berjalan menuju pintu rumah sambil menatap Daisuke yang mencoba berjalan di belakangnya dengan bantuan Sasuke yang menggandeng Daisuke –membantu putranya menjaga keseimbangan.

Senyuman manis terlukis di wajah ibu muda itu –bahkan ia sesekali terkekeh melihat putranya yang sesekali terhuyung dan hendak jatuh. Lucu sekali buah hatinya yang satu itu.

Oke, kini saatnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan sementara dengan ibu tercinta.

"Daisuke, jangan nakal ya. Baik-baik dengan _Tou-san_, jangan buat _Tou-san_ marah ya?" kata Sakura lembut pada Daisuke.

Ia berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah bulat putranya yang masih balita. Tangan wanita itu mengusap lembut rambut hitam Daisuke dan memberikan kecupan panjang tepat di dahi polos Daisuke.

"_Kaa-san_ pasti akan sangat merindukanmu!" –dan sekali lagi kecupan ia layangkan bagi buah hatinya yang dibalas dengan tepukkan hangat tangan mungil itu di pipi ibunya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku berangkat ya? Kalau kau sampai mendapat misi, titip saja Daisuke pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_."

"Sakura, dari pada itu aku memilih untuk menitipkan Daisuke pada Naruto atau Ino. Jujur saja, aku lebih percaya pada mereka."

Sakura pun tertawa kecil. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, _Jaa-nee_!"

Wanita itu pun langsung buru-buru menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera berlari –melesat ke depan pintu gerbang desa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian menunduk –hendak melihat putranya yang sama sepertinya –berdiri mematung di depan pintu sehabis melepas kepergian wanita yang mereka cintai.

"Ayo, jagoan!"

Tanpa terlihat penuh usaha, Sasuke dengan mudahnya bisa langsung mengangkat Daisuke dalam gendongannya dan kemudian membawanya kembali ke ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**QUALITY TIME**

**.**

**.**

Mulut pria itu terbuka lebar dan air mata sedikit keluar di ujung mata lancipnya. Ia menguap untuk yang keberapa kalinya. _Huah_, rasanya bosan sekali melihat Daisuke yang malah asik tertawa-tawa sendiri memainkan lego yang berserakkan di ruang tengahnya. Sudah tiga jam sejak kepergian Sakura dan mereka masih saja asik bertengger di ruangan itu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai sedangkan Daisuke dengan duduk tenang sambil menumpuk beberapa lego dengan asal. Bahkan sesekali ia melemparkan potongan lego itu ke sembarang arah –sampai hampir juga mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Apa serunya?" Sasuke bergumam sendiri masih sambil menatap putranya. Hei, lupakan kau jika kau juga senang bermain lego saat kecil?

Sasuke mengambil salah satu potongan lego yang tergeletak di dekat tangannya dan memainkannya. Ia nampak berangan-angan tentang masa kecilnya yang selalu saja ditemani oleh Itachi.

Itachi selalu menemani dirinya bermain dan memperkenalkan banyak hal-hal baru sajak mereka kecil. Senyuman tipis pun terpapah di wajah Sasuke dan dalam sekali hentakkan ia langsung bangkit terduduk di hadapan Daisuke.

Ia mengambil satu potong lego yang berbeda-beda bentuk dan mulai menyusunnya.

"Daisuke, yang namanya main lego itu seperti ini!"

Sasuke pun tanpa sadarnya langsung menyusun lego-lego yang dipungutinya satu persatu menjadi sebuah bentuk-bentuk unik yang imajinatif. Pria itu membentuk sebuah gedung, kunai, hewan-hewan seperti dinosaurus dan langsung memberikannya pada buah hatinya.

Seakan mengerti Daisuke pun ikut memainkan lego-lego itu bersama ayahnya dan tawanya yang tiba-tiba mau tak mau membuat Sasuke juga terkekeh pelan dan gemas sampai akhirnya putranya itu bergerak tak nyaman dan raut wajahnya berubah.

Sasuke pun tersentak mendengar suara berdering yang sangat nyaring dari arah dapur dan ia pun langsung segera bergegas ke sana dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**QUALITY TIME**

**.**

**.**

_Tidurkan Daisuke setiap siang._

Sasuke mendengus di atas ranjangnya. Pasalnya untuk menidurkan Daisuke saja sudah memakan waktu satu jam dan sekarang ia yang terserang ngantuk. Bagaiman tidak? Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ayah untuk mejaga putranya selama Sakura pergi misi yang bisa jadi memakan waktu satu minggu.

Hm, ke Suna itu tidak cepat. Perjalanannya saja memakan waktu seharian bahkan dua hari belum lagi ditambah oleh lamanya Sakura bertugas di sana.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke sedikit meringis merasa perutnya dipukul lumayan kencang oleh Daisuke. Demi mengingatkan Sasuke, Sakura sampai memasang _alarm _di dapur dan ia letakkan di atas lemari pendingin mereka –agar Sasuke tak lupa membaca kertas yang ia tempel di sana.

Segala usaha sudah Sasuke lakukan, ia sudah menggendong Daisuke seperti yang biasa Sakura lakukan namun nihil saja hasilnya. Lalu ia mencoba menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Daisuke berharap putranya itu akan segera tertidur. Tapi lagi-lagi Uchiha yang satu itu harus menelan kenyataan bahwa Daisuke memang belum waktunya memejamkan mata.

"_Tou-san_ pasti beruntung karena selalu ada _Kaa-san_ yang menjaga kami."

Sasuke pun lagi-lagi teringat akan kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi dengan setengah hidup Sasuke menjaga matanya tetap terbuka –jangan sampai menutup. Andai saja Sasuke tertidur semua bisa menjadi gawat. Daisuke tak ada di _box_nya dan sekarang putranya itu sudah bisa merangkak, berguling bahkan berjalan meski masih tertatih-tatih dan masih sering terjatuh. Bayangkan saja jika saat Sasuke tertidur nanti tiba-tiba ia mendapati Daisuke yang terjun bebas dari atas ranjangnya –bisa menyesal seumur hidup pasti –pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**QUALITY TIME**

**.**

**.**

"HAHAHABAHABABABA…"

Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng pelan dan mendengus. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ini ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan yang melintasi sebuah taman kecil di sudut Desa Konoha.

Lagi pula bagaimana tidak juga pria itu tidak menjadi perhatian? Ia tengah berlutut di depan ayunan yang tengah ditumpangi oleh Daisuke yang bibir dan dagunya belepetan oleh buburnya sendiri.

Para wanita dan ibu-ibu yang lewat sana hanya bisa tersenyum dan merona sambil berbisik-bisik sesudahnya melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka itu.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai penghianat dan pahlawan desa tengah menjadi suster alias penjaga bayi yang tak lain adalah putranya sendiri. Mengantungi sebotol air putih dan memegang mangkuk kecil di tangannya membuatnya terlihat jauh dari _image_nya selama ini.

Jujur saja Sasuke segan bercampur malu –ini hal baru untuknya.

Kebiasaan Sakura membawa Daisuke keluar dan mengajak putranya jalan-jalan sore sambil makan cukup aneh baginya dan merepotkan, tapi siapa sangka sekarang bagian dirinya yang merasakan kerepotan itu?

Sasuke mengenakan mantel yang cukup tebal, tapi jauh dari itu mantel, celana, kaus kaki dan sarung tangan yang digunakan Daisuke jauh lebih tebal. Putranya terlihat gembira mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menganggung. Sasuke sesekali mengayunkan ayunan yang terikat di salah satu dahan potoh yang sudah gundul dengan pelan dan tetap menjaga Daisuke agar tidak jatuh.

"_A-ano_, Uchiha_-san_?"

Seseorang menyapa mereka dari belakang. Sasuke pun langsung menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Ah ternyata benar! Aku mengenali Daisuke_-kun_, ia kan Daisuke~ Halo sayang!" ucap wanita dengan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit bergelombang. Ia mendunukkan tubuhnya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Daisuke yang masih tertawa dan bergumam tak jelas di atas ayunan sambil menunggu suapan terakhir dari ayahnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap asing wanita itu. Apa-apaan maksudnya datang dan langsung terlihat akrab dengan anaknya.

"Kau teman istriku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian melihat kejanggalan yang ada. _Hey_, bagaimana bisa orang aisng ini terlihat sudah begitu akrab dengan putranya!

"Sakura_-san_? Tentu! Saya pernah dirawat olehnya di rumah sakit. Wanita yang sangat lembut dan hebat! Kalian keluarga yang luar biasa," jawab wanita itu antusias.

Sasuke hanya ber_'oh'_ ria. Hm, ternyata mantan pasien Sakura –pantas saja terlihat sudah mengenal wanitanya itu dengan baik.

"Apakah dia sedang ada misi?" tanya wanita itu lagi –membuat Sasuke terlepas dari lamunannya.

"Hn. Sedang pergi ke Suna," ucap Sasuke datar.

Wanita berambut coklat itu pun nampak berpikir.

"Oh pantas saja bukan Sakura_-san_ yang mengajak Daisuke jalan-jalan. Kalian keluarga yang benar bahagia ya. Istri cantik, suami yang tampan dan juga anak yang lucu dan pintar. Beruntung sekali Uchiha_-san_ memiliki wanita seperti Sakura-_san_ untuk menjadi pendamping hidup dan patner untuk meneruskan sejarah nama Uchiha yang hebat itu."

Tak disadari wajah Sasuke pun sedikit merona mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

Seberuntungkahnya dia?

Tentu saja! Sasuke selalu mengakuinya itu setiap malam –di saat wanitanya itu merasa setiap harinya memiliki makna tersendiri.

"Oke kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Uchiha_-san_!" Wanita itu pun langsung berdiri tegap dan mencubit pelan pipi Daisuke. "Dah Daisuke!" ucapnya riang.

Daisuke pun memutar kepalanya pelan –mengikuti jejak wanita itu yang pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Daisuke," panggil Sasuke pelan dengan suara beratnya.

Daisuke langsung kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah _Tou-san_ tercintanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar begitu satu sendok plastik hendak mulai menempel di ujung bibirnya.

Selesai!

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia bisa buru-buru pulang dan bersantai di rumah. Ini sudah hari kee mpat ia datang kemari sambil membawa Daisuke dan sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikan kebiasaan baru Si Bungsu Uchiha ini. Dan…

…seperti mereka-mereka itu –yang hendak bergerombol sambil berbisik-bisik mengomentari sikap Sasuke dari balik batang pohon yang lainnya dan tentu saja Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Daisuke, ayo."

Sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut cepat oleh Daisuke. Sasuke pun membantu Daisuke yang hendak turun dari ayunan untuk satu orang itu dan menggandengnya, menuntunnya untuk jalan menuju ke istana kecil mereka. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan Daisuke berjalan sampai putranya itu merengengek minta digendong –ya, hitung-hitung saja latihan jalan. Sasuke itu sangat suka latihan 'kan? Meski yang menjalankan adalah putranya.

Jeritan para wanita pun kini terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah pergi sejauh lima meter dari sana.

Cih, sial.

Meski sudah tidak remaja lagi, meski sudah menikah, meski sudah memiliki istri hebat, meski sudah menjadi ayah, rupanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi sorotan mata para kaum hawa. Salah siapa mempunyai karisma, wajah tampan dan pembawaan yang keren itu!

**.**

**.**

**QUALITY TIME**

**.**

**.**

Ayah tampan dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang itu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan juga Si Kecil yang ia dirikan di depannya. Perlahan ia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam _bathtub _yang sudah sebelumnya ia isi dengan air hangat dan membawa sosok mungil itu masuk ke dalam _bathtub_.

Di hari ke empat ini Sasuke sudah banyak belajar bagaimana memperlakukan Daisuke yang membuat anaknya itu nyaman dan dirinya juga jadi mudah. Dari pada harus susah-susah memandikan Daisuke yang toh pada akhirnya ia ikutan basah semua, lebih baik sekalian mengajak Daisuke mandi bersama.

Sudah setahun sejak kelahiran Daisuke dan akhirnya Konoha kembali memasuki musim dingin. Hujan pun mulai turun lagi malam ini –dan pilihan tepat bagi sepasang ayah dan anak ini untuk sedikit memanjakan tubuh mereka dalam air hangat –meski takaran suhunya masih harus Sasuke sesuaikan dengan kulit Daisuke yang lebih sensitif.

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Daisuke dengan air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka. Sesekali Sasuke menutup matanya sebab air hangat yang dipukul oleh Daisuke menghujam masuk ke dalam matanya. Bukannya marah, Sasuke malah sesekali membalas perlakuan Daisuke meski pelan-pelan –ia masih tahu batasan.

"Hei anak _Tou-san_ ini! Rupanya senang sekali bermain ya," ucap Sasuke kekanak-kanakkan pada putranya. Ia memajukkan wajahnya dan meniup pelan bahu putranya itu membuat Daisuke tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kakinya menendang-nendang air di bawahnya.

Sasuke memangku Daisuke dan mereka pun berhadapan. Maka dari itu Sasuke bisa dengan sepuasnya menikmati ekspresi girang putranya setiap kali ia ajak berurusan dengan air.

Rupanya lebih dari Sakura, ada sosok lain yang bisa membuatnya berubah 180 derajat dari sikapnya yang biasanya. Ia jadi terlihat kekanak-kanakkan, manis, suka monolog –meski maksudnya berbicara dengan Daisuke, senang mengajak putranya itu bercanda, tertawa, dan juga senyuman yang saat ini selalu saja menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Bagaikan bercermin –Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah putranya. Benar apa kata orang-orang yang berkomentar bahwa Daisuke bagaikan Sasuke kecil yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Wajah mereka terlihat bergitu mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang tak beda jauh. Warna rambut, kulit dan mata mereka sama –meski bentuk wajah Daisuke yang masih bulat layaknya bayi pada seumurnya.

Kemudian ditambah lagi dengan komentar wanita yang dijumpainya tadi sore saat membawa Daisuke ke taman dekat akademinya dulu. Wanita itu tampak sangat memuji kehidupannya sekarang.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membayangkan kembali bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Bagaimana caranya jalan hidupnya bisa seperti ini –menjadi seindah ini.

Rahangnya sempat mengeras mengingat bagaimana gelapnya hidupnya dulu. Bagaimana ia bersikap begitu acuh –mau tak mau –di luar kendalinya.

Tapi Tuhan itu adil, bukan?

Meski Tuhan memberinya jalan untuk lahir ditengah keluarga yang menyandang kehormatan tinggi ini , rupanya tak seindah dan semulus yang pernah ia mimpikan saat kecil. Tumbuh di dalam keluarga yang harmonis membuatnya berangan-angan akan masa depan yang begitu membahagiakan bersama Itachi-nii, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_nya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain 'kan? Siapa yang sangka Itachi yang disayanginya rela membantai seluruh klan yang alasannya begitu menyesakkan baginya saat ia tahu kebenarannya beberapa tahun kemudian di saat ia meninggalkan teman dan orang-orang yang cinta padanya.

Tapi, janganlah berkeluh kesah. Janganlah putus asa pada hidupmu yang terkesan oleh kaca matamu itu sepi, gelap, dan sendirian. Tuhan cukup baik untuk memberikannya seseorang gadis berjiwa besar, berotak cerdas, dan berhati lembut untuk menghiburnya dan menjanjikannya hidup yang lebih terang, yang lebih indah dari bayangannya saat kecil.

Dengan bodohnya ia pernah menolaknya. Menjauhkan dan membuangkan jauh-jauh dalam hatinya.

Tapi…

…yang namanya membohongi diri sendiri itu tak akan pernah berhasil 'kan?

Ternyata menolak jalan Tuhan itu tak pernah semudah yang ia kira. Dan bertapa bersyukurnya dia sebab Tuhan sangat baik –memberinya wanita yang pantang menyerah dan mempunyai rasa cinta yang begitu pada seseorang.

_Arigatou, Kami-sama._

_Terima kasih sebab kau sejak awal cerita aku dilahirkan, garis hidupku sudah diikat kuat oleh benang merah kuat yang menyatukanku dengan wanita itu._

Tak peduli kusutnya benang itu, tak peduli benang itu saling terbelit tapi toh intinya benang itu masih saling menghubungkan 'kan?

Plak

Plak

Plak

Dengan hebohnya lagi-lagi Daisuke memukul keras permukaan air yang merendam tiga perempat tubuh mungilnya. Dan lagi-lagi air yang memantul dari permukaan air yang diberikan gaya oleh Daisuke menghujam wajah pria itu. Sasuke tersadar dari alam pikirannya seorang.

"Daisuke!" tegurnya dan mencoba menahan tangan putranya agar tidak melanjutkan kegiatan isengnya itu.

Daisuke mulai cekikikkan melihat _Tou-san_nya yang risih setiap ia mulai memukul-mukul keras genangan air yang tadinya tenang itu.

Seperti meledek ayahnya, Daisuke malah tertawa dan memukul-mukul permukaan air itu dengan kedua tangannya dan lebih heboh dari sebelumnya –membuat air yang dipantulkan lebih besar –membasahi seluruh kepala Sasuke dan beberapa keluar menyiram lantai kamar mandi.

Sasuke pun menggeram langsung mendekap tubuh Daisuke dan tak henti-hentinya meniup-nitup dada dan perut buah hatinya sehingga tawa Daisuke pun terdengar lebih lantang dan tangan mungilnya menjambak pelan rambut hitam Sasuke –menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**QUALITY TIME**

**.**

**.**

Suara air hujan malam ini terdengar lebih besar dari kemarin. Mata _onyx_ yang tengah tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya terlihat cemas. Entah bagaimana, ia hanya berandai-andai bagaimana keadaan di Sunakagure. Apakah di tempat yang isinya hanya pasir itu juga hujan seperti di Konoha? Lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya yang satu itu? Bagaimana kabarnya?

"Haah.."

Mulutnya terbuka –menghempaskan sesuap pasokan udara. Andai saja yang namanya telepon sudah ada di zamannya. Aneh sekali. Banyak peralatan elektronik yang ada tapi di desa –tempat kelahirannya ini belum ada sama sekali teknologi yang lebih canggih macam telepon? Menyebalkan.

Tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan –mengarahkan remot yang ada di genggamannya ke arah layar televisi –menekan tombol untuk mengubah chanel dan mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya.

Tak ada yang menarik.

Matanya pun bergerak mengamati sosok kecil yang sudah terlelap di atas dada bidangnya. Daisuke memejamkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Suara nafas bayi itu terdengar lumayan kencang dan tangan putranya itu meremas pakaiannya.

Sasuke meletakkan remot yang ia pegang dan kemudian mengusap lembut kepala buah hatinya sambil sedikit membenarkan posisi tidur mereka berdua. Seulas senyum pun ia tampakkan.

Ternyata empat hari cukup membuat Sasuke mengenal Daisuke lebih dari biasanya. Rupanya jika sedang bersama dirinya pasti anak ini tidak mau tidur meski sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan –sampai-sampai malah ia sendiri yang merasa ngantuk menyerang. Hmm, begitu rupanya. Putranya ini sangat senang ditidurkan tengkurap di atas dada ayahnya sambil punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk pelan.

Bibir tipis Sasuke pun mendarat mulus tepat di pucuk kepala Daisuke yang sudah ditumbuhi rambut-rambut hitam yang panjang dan tebal.

…..oh, begini ya rasanya punya anak?

…begini ya rasanya merawat buah hati kita sendiri?

…..rupanya seperti ini ya menjadi ayah yang sesungguhnya?

Perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya itu di tubuh putranya. Ingin rasanya mendekapnya erat sekali –jika saja tidak mengingat ia bisa membunuh anak itu karena tak bisa bernafas.

Lagi-lagi mulut pria itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan udara dari dalam paru-parunya. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan setitik air dan itu sudah bertanda jika mata elangnya minta hendak diistirakatkan. Sasuke Uchiha bukan orang yang sudah memaksakan diri sendiri untuk hal yang tak jelas.

Ia pun lagi-lagi mengarahkan remot ke arah televisinya dan menekan tombol merah di sudut remot. Sedetik kemudian layar yang tadinya menampilkan suatu gambaran seseorang pun langsung meredup dan warna hitam mendominasi.

Perlahan dan dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat Daisuke dan memindahkan putranya itu tidur di sampingnya –di tempat Sakura biasa pergi ke alam mimpi bersamanya. Ia menarik selimut tebal sampai sebatas dada Daisuke dan kemudian memejamkan matanya –membiarkan lampu di samping ranjangnya tetap menyala. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak lupa menutup tepi kasur dengan bantal guling di bagian sisi Daisuke agar putranya itu tidak jatuh terguling ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ bergerak gelisah di dalam lindungan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Meski ia sedang tertidur jelas sekali ia terlihat resah dan tidak tenang –senakan kedua bola matanya terlihat bergerak dan alisnya menekuk.

Pasalnya suara yang cukup bisa ia dengar membuatnya tidak pulas. Meski bunyi air hujan yang beradu dengan atap rumahnya cukup nyaring untuk tertangkap indra pendengarannya, ia tahu ada suara lain di balik itu semua.

Sontak matanya langsung terbuka lebar merasakan poninya diseka oleh seseorang –bahkan sebelum matanya terbuka sempurna tangannya sudah dengan cepat menggenggam lengan seseorang yang menyentuh dahinya.

"Eh? Kenapa bangun?"

Sasuke langsung menggenggam erat tangan yang ada di dahinya itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya dan tangan orang itu di atas dadanya. Ia pun menyirit heran.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

"Iya Sasuke_-kun_, okaeri!"

Sasuke pun langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menyederkan tubuhnya ke bantal yang ia tumpuk sebelumnya. "Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura pun mendengus. Hah dasar! Bukannya menyambut kepulangannya malah langsung bertanya-tanya. Tapi..memang sih, ia sudah menduga pasti akan segera dihujami pertanyaan dengan Sasuke dengan kepulangannya yang di luar pehitungan waktu sebelumnya.

"Iya, tak kusangka ternyata akses jalan menuju Suna yang baru dibangun sangat membantu. Lalu pekerjaanku di sana juga bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Hm, karena aku mendapat dukungan dari dalam diriku sendiri makanya aku rela berkerja terus menerus sampai semuanya segera selesai. Kau tahu kenapa?" Sakura pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke yang dibalut oleh kaus polos hitam.

"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Tangannya langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dan ia pun langsung menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke dalam-dalam. Rasanya aneh sekali. Aneh karena rasanya sulit sekali jauh dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke dan Daisuke.

Selama menjalankan misi kepalanya selalu diingatkan oleh kedua orang itu –kedua laki-laki yang ia tinggalkan berdua saja di rumah. Ia ingin rasanya segera kembali dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama mereka lagi.

"Hn, aku juga."

Sama seperti perlakuannya pada Daisuke sebelumnya, Sasuke juga mendaratkan kecupan yang lebih panjang di pucuk kepala Sakura yang menempel pada dagunya –apa lagi sepenggal kalimat wanita yang tadi sore itu berputar lagi dalam benaknya.

Tangannya membalas rengkuhan wanita itu dan sesekali tangannya bergerak memainkan surai merah muda yang ia rindukan juga.

"Kau tahu? Susah sekali menjalankan misi, pergi jauh dari rumah, dan jauh dari kalian berdua! Rasanya aku tak bisa tidur tenang setiap malam. Kepalaku selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh kalian. Aku ingin memasak dan menyiapkan keperluan kalian saja seperti biasanya!" Sakura pun terdengar menggerutu tak jelas membuat Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ya itu yang sering kali juga kurasakan," ucap pria itu membalas sesi 'curhat' singkat Sakura. Tak ada yang salah baginya. Setiap kali ia menjalankan misi bersama para _anbu_ atau _jounin_ lain –sama seperti Sakura. Rasanya ingin segera menyelesaikan misi, pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke pun nampak membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Hmm jam dua pagi. Kau tidurlah lagi. Maaf aku membangunkanmu ya, kau juga pasti lelah."

"Hn, kau lebih lelah. Tidurlah segera," ucap Sasuke santai. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Sakura dengan melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada Daisuke yang masih dalam posisinya sebelum mereka berdua terlelap.

Sakura pun mengikuti pandangan Sasuke dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Astaga, baru saja kutinggal empat hari tapi rasanya ia sudah sebesar ini! Kau merawatnya dengan baik? Apa ada masalah? Kau menitipkannya?" Sakura langsung bertanya dengan topik Daisuke –kali ini.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura. Tumben sekali.

"Tidak. Kami menghabiskan waktu empat hari ini dengan baik, tak ada masalah."

Sasuke pun mengusap pipi kanan Daisuke dengan lembut. Sakura pun sempat tertegun melihat pemandangan yang langka ini. Dari tatapan suaminya terlihat jelas bagaimana pria itu sangat mencintai putranya dan bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Hah, kurasa malaikat kecil ini sudah mengubahmu juga ya." Sakura pun terkekeh dan dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya Sasuke.

"Daisuke itu bisa membuatku tak ingin jauh darinya. Kau merasa begitu juga 'kan Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke pun masih tetap diam dengan senyum tipisnya –yang dianggap dengan jawaban iya oleh Sakura. Wanita dengan mata _emerald_nya yang indah itu segera bergeser dari posisi duduknya di tepian ranjang dan langsung berjalan mendekat pada sisi ranjang yang lebih dekat dengan Daisuke.

"Aku akan memindahkannya," ucapnya sambil seraya akan mengangkat Daisuke. Namun Sasuke langsung mencegahnya.

"Tak perlu. Biarkan dia tetap di sini," ucapnya datar. "Biarkan ia tidur bersama kita."

Sakura pun lagi-lagi tertegun mendengar penuturan suaminya yang berdarah Uchiha –salah satu klan bersejarah hebat di Konoha –ah, di dunia juga maksudnya!

Wanita itu langsung menggeser posisi Daisuke sedikit dan ikut bergabung dengan suami dan putranya –bersama-sama bergumul dengan selimut tebal putih yang hendak membungkus tubuh mereka dan melindungi mereka dari dinginnya udara.

Sakura pun langusung refleks memejamkan matanya tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

"Oh ya, Sakura-"

Sasuke pun langsung tercekat melihat wanitanya yang sudah meringkuk di balik selimut dan sedikit mendengkur pelan –menandakan jika wanita itu benar-benar lelah. Ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia pun meraih wajah Sakura yang sudah terlelap dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyapu permukaan kulit mulus wanita itu dan ia pun menyeringai tak jelas.

Hah, andai saja tidak ada Daisuke yang menyempil di antara mereka –sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil wanita musim seminya dan melepaskan rasa rindunya. Tapi tak apa, tak ada yang perlu disesali.

Sasuke pun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan menarik tali yang menjuntai dari dalam tudung lampu di samping ranjangnya. Ia menariknya segera dan kembali melanjutkan cerita dalam mimpinya yang sempat terputus.

"_Oyasumi _Sakura, Daisuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yap, Tuhan setidaknya selalu adil. Rasa manis diawal kehidupan memang bisa dengan mudah lenyap dengan rasa pahit. Tapi ingat pula rasa pahit itu juga bisa terhapuskan dengan rasa manis. Selalu percayalah bahwa di dalam keterpurukkan, ada setitik cahaya yang digenggam oleh seseorang pilihan Tuhan yang membawamu ke dalam kebahagiaan sejati. _

.

.

.

.

**OWARI~**

.

.

.

.

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

GARING (._.) #kabuuuur!

Ampuni saya yang lagi-laginya iseng mempost fic macam ini

Oh iya btw, SELAMAT **TAHU BARU CINA! GONG XI FA CHAI~~ :***** hehehe

.

*kembali merenung*

Kembali maafkan saya akan cerita garing, gak jelas, no meaning ini hehehehe lalu ah jam berapa ini? 03.19 (._.) maaf untuk typo yang bertebar, mata sudah terlalu sepet untuk memperhatikan baik2 ketikannya :3 gomen!

**Maaf** pula untuk keterlambatannya mengupdate **My New Life with Sasuke**_**-kun**_** II** dan **Do You Love Me** buat kedepannya :'( karena kesibukan yang sementara ini menghantui dan baru sempet nyicil2 tiap minggu.. Terima kasih yang masih nanyain dan nunggu ^^ Makanya itu, dikasih sequelnya dulu ya yang dikit hehehe

Oh iya, fic ini juga aku dedikasikan buat **SASUSAKU FAN DAY** 20 Feb nanti… anggap saja ini pembuka lah, pemanasan hehehe karena tidak yakin bisa mempost sebuah fic tepat pada tanggal tersebut :D

YOSH! Dari pada kebanyakkan ngomong hehehe :P

Bagaimana?

**MIND TO REVIEW? **

**COMMENT, FLAME, OR CONCRIT MAYBE? **

**THANKS~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
